


tsuki, daisuki

by konohasthot (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Childhood Friends, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationships, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/konohasthot
Summary: hiatus(toxic tsukishima/reader)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fate works in mysterious ways

“everyone, welcome our new student to our class!” your new teacher held your hand, trying to get you to face your new class. it was your first year of elementary school here, just moving to the prefecture. you were very nervous, to say the least.

all eyes were on you, the teacher encouraging you to talk about yourself. you fidgeted around, thinking about what to say. 

“m-my name is l/n y/n,” you said quietly, yet clear enough for at least the front of the class to hear. you bowed after wishing for a good year, just as your mom had told you to say properly. you looked up at your teacher for further instruction.

“why don’t you sit back there, next to yamaguchi,” she reached her arm over your head and pointed to seats, you eyed the empty one she motioned to. your fingers gripped tighter around your backpack straps. “he's next to the blondie with glasses.” she teased, the class erupting into giggles.

you hurriedly went to your new seat, next to yamaguchi. 

“hi!” he greeted you with a grin. 

“h-hi!” you smiled back, he seemed really nice. 

your attention was brought back to the teacher when she clapped her hands, she was starting a new lesson and wanted everyone’s attention.

you sat quietly, kicking your feet under the desk and listened attentively. you weren’t very outspoken or entirely eager to talk with others, but that was only because it was the first day of a new school. you were sure it would get better later on in the year, even though it was nearly spring.

///

you leaned against the wall during recess, debating on whether or not you should try and join the other kids and play with them. you really wanted to go on the swing, but there was a line. you could try to go with the girls that said they liked your outfit, but it would be a hassle to find them...

“hey! l/n!” you turned your head at your name, seeing none other than yamaguchi. he was dragging someone behind him, taller than him. “i wanted to introduce you to my friend, tsuki!” he beamed, _tsuki_ standing behind him. he loomed over yamaguchi, maybe he was even taller than you.

“not tsuki,” he sighed, finally stepping forward to face you. “tsukishima...kei.” he muttered, not meeting your eyes. the height difference wasn’t all that drastic, you were finally able to tell since he got closer. he was only about a head taller than you, but still a giant for his age.

“l/n y/n!” you smiled softly, glad to have another person you talked to.

“i know, i heard the teacher say it.” he kicked a pebble that was at his feet, crossing his arms. 

“tsuki, don’t tell me you’re being shy!” yamaguchi gasped, jumping on his toes. he was much shorter, even shorter than you. tsukishima’s arms managed to wrap around himself even more, his lips forming into a pout.

“you’re being weird, trying to invite girls into our group.” 

“t-tsukiii!” yamaguchi whined, turning to you again. “i’m sorry, he’s-“

you giggled, almost letting out a full fledged laugh at the two. they were funny, and seemed like close friends. you felt happy yamaguchi was trying to be friends and show you his own friends.

“tsuki,” you tried, looking up at him. “that’s such a cute nickname!” 

“h-hey!” he furrowed his small eyebrows, looking to the shorter boy for some help. it wouldn’t come, so he realized, a dark look in yamaguchi’s face with a sinister smile. he only let yamaguchi call him that, only sometimes, but he knew it would be a problem if he started letting some girl say it to him.

that would be just weird.

///

“i can’t believe we’re gonna be in middle school!” you grinned, shaking yamaguchi by the shoulders. you all were in your last year of grade school, and you seemed to be the only one who was this excited to leave your childhood school.

“what should we do when we get there?” yamaguchi tapped his chin, looking up in thought. “are you going to play sports, tsuki?”

tsukishima hummed, his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. the three of you were at his house, you and your freckled friend sitting on tsukishima’s bed.

“probably volleyball, i don’t know.” he shrugged.

“ooh! i’ll do it too!” you grinned, getting excited at the thought of being more involved in school. you only ever watched tsukishima’s practice, and helped him at home. 

“stop copying me, loser.” he sneered, and you stuck your tongue out in retaliation. he did the same, mocking you.

“i’m not copying you, akiteru-nii got me interested!” you huffed, yamaguchi handing you back your DS after completing a hard level for you.

“ew, you have a crush on my brother or something?” he snickered, yamaguchi staring at you with an ‘o’ shaped mouth. you shoved the boy next to you hard enough to fall back on the bed, letting out an dramatic cry.

“no!” you flared at the blonde. “he’s the cooler tsukishima. next to your mom, actually she might be first.” you hummed, trying to rank the three tsukishima’s you knew in your head.

“you’re so weird.” he shook his head, laughing.

“you’re just mad i don’t like you, tsuki!” you giggled, barely catching his expression before you fell back to lay with yamaguchi. you kicked your feet, covered by the dinosaur print socks tsukishima’s mom gave you. they used to be his, but he outgrew then a while ago. 

“ah, stupid yamaguchi you only got me a C rank!” you whine, showing him the screen of your game for emphasis.

“you just said beat it, not get a good score!” yamaguchi put his hands up in defense, rolling around a little. you sat back up, tsukishima had turned around in his chair to face the wall.

you quirked an eyebrow, jumping off the bed casually and stepping towards him. you leaned down to him, holding the game between your hands and puckering your lips.

“tsukiii, can you redo this level for a good score?” you pleaded, pushing the device towards him. he kept turning away from you, pushing you away with one hand at the same time. “come on, pleaseee tsukiii! i have the challenge with hide-san from class!” you continued to whine, continued to push into him, and he kept turning around. he must’ve spun all the way around in his spinny chair.

you huffed, standing back. his head was still ducked down, itching the back of his head. yamaguchi’s interest was long before caught, but his face suddenly got bright and a wide grin spread on his face- the grin he always makes when he finally is able to make fun of someone else.

“tsuki, are you blushing? your face is so red!” he pointed, nearly falling to the floor as he laughed.

“s-shut up yamaguchi, i’m not!” tsukishima spat, he was always stubborn. he finally turned to face you, his lips twitching and eyebrows furrowed in anger. “see?”

you burst out into laughter.

“if you can’t play the game you could’ve just told me!” you and yamaguchi took a while to calm down after your laughing fit, wiping a tear from your eyes as you sat on the floor in front of tsukishima. he groaned, kicking you lightly with his foot. you toppled to the floor dramatically, making a crashing noise and play-died. “bleh. you killed me, tsuki.”

“just ask nii-chan ,” tsukishima mumbled from above you. “he’ll do it for you.”

“isn’t he at practice? he’s always gone when we want to hang out.” you pouted, wishing you could simply ask his brother for help.

“oh yeah,” tsukishima hummed, as if he forgot his brother played volleyball.

“we still haven’t ever gone to one of his games,” yamaguchi said, looking back and forth between me and tsukishima. “we should totally go to his next game!”

with a gasp, shooting straight up from the floor and up to your feet, you put your hands on tsukishima’s shoulder and gave it a few gentle pushes.

“yeah, that’s such a good idea! let’s go, pleaseee tsuki?” you begged, yamaguchi joining in. the two of you hopped around him, pulling at his shoulders.

“he said he didn’t want me to come to his next one,” he muttered, being shaken back and forth by his two closest- and only- friends. “hey, knock it off- okay fine!” he pushed both of you away once he got too annoyed, finally agreeing to go.

he had a big smile on his face, putting a thumb up. “i’ll ask my mom-“

you and yamaguchi were already running out the door and nearly slid down the stairs, running through the living room and kitchen to find his mom.

///

“you guys didn’t wear any of the colors.” you were in the middle of the two boys, sporting a black and orange outfit in support of akiteru’s school, karasuno.

“i’m wearing an almost black shirt,” tsukishima motioned to his body. you groaned, scolding him on his lack of care and how his vest was tacky.

“stop nagging and let’s go, we don’t want to miss anything!” yamaguchi pointed to the door ahead of you three, grabbing your hand to pull you forward. you grabbed tsukishima’s hand quickly, all of you running to the gym.

tsukishima was first to run to the railing, body jumping up and down as his glittering eyes scanned the court for his brother. you and yamaguchi caught up, getting ready to shout out the chant you made just for akiteru and the team. 

yamaguchi was the first to see it; how tsukishima’s smile was suddenly dropping. you noticed yamaguchi’s worried expression next, following the blonde’s line of vision...

you found akiteru, but he wasn’t at the floor of the court, blocking a ball and saving his team or even hitting a spike so hard steam came off the floors, like he always told you guys he did. he was one the other side of the court, cheering with his classmates. what was he doing in the bleachers?

tsukishima’s grip on the railing tightened, his arms shaking. he stared wide eyed at his older brother, and akiteru stared back, equally as shocked. you weren't sure if you should say anything, yamaguchi seemed to be feeling the same.

"tsuki?" you placed a hand on his shoulder, "what's wrong?" you brought your hand back as he tilted his head to the side suddenly, and you made a face. what the heck was going on with him? he let go of the railing, turning on his heel and leaving the gym. you and yamaguchi exchanged looks with varying emotions- fear, worry, confusion, all of it. hand in hand, you two ran after him.

"tsuki!" yamaguchi yelled, grabbing the back of his jacket as he finally caught up. "what happened, what's wrong?!"

"y-yamaguchi, don't yell at him." you creased your eyebrows, gripping onto his hand tighter, holding his arm with your free hand. tsukishima hasn't turned to yell back at him, to say some excuse, to do anything. he stood where he was with his head down, arm up to his face-

"are you crying?" your voice came out softly, quietly, not sure if he even heard you. but he did; he snapped his hand down to his side and took a step forward to shake of yamaguchi's grasp. 

"no, i'm not." he finally spoke- voice shaky and obviously upset. "i-i'm not lame, or a crybaby like you two." he sniffed, rubbing his face with his arm. 

you all walked through the hallway in silence, tsukishima always a few steps ahead of you two, never slowing down. you all decided to just get some drinks in the lobby, the tall blonde angrily sucking at the straw of a strawberry yogurt.

you held your juice box in your hands, folded in your lap. you occasionally glanced up at tsukishima, catching the red eyes and puffy skin, irritated nose from rubbing his face too much. you looked back down to your hands, wondering why you didn't just make fun of him like he always does to you. 

this was different, you thought, you knew better than to make fun of something like this. what could you even say? 

"it'll be a while before mom comes," tsukishima sighed, placing his yogurt on the small table in the center of the chairs you guys sat in. 

"you're not gonna drink that?" yamaguchi looked up with hopeful eyes, he always could lighten the mood.

tsukishima nodded, sliding it towards the other boy. "It doesn't taste good anymore."


	2. summer

the final bell went off, all the students rushing out of the classroom excitedly. you gathered your things, waiting by yamaguchi’s desk for him to shove his things in his back too. nearly every year so far, you’ve sat next to him with no problems, surprisingly.

you both, arms interlocked together, marched over to tsukishima’s desk. he was standing there and waiting as well, eyes flicking up at the both of you.

“let’s go. my mom is going to pick us up.” he said quickly, stepping to the front of the class and bee lining for the door. you grabbed his arm before he could get any closer, twisting your arm to wrap around his elbow.

“come on tsuki,” you giggled. “we can all go together!”

he tightened his arm around you, a small smile on his lips. “whatever, crybaby.” 

“stop calling me that!” you pulled him roughly closer to you, stumbling on his feet momentarily. he scoffed, yamaguchi snickering behind you.

“but you are one, for like three years all you did was cry.”

“because you bullied me so much.” you pouted, the three of you walking out of your childhood classroom for the last time. you remembered all the years you spent as the class’s trio.

_in first grade, “tsukishima, let me go first!” you finally found the courage to yell at the boy. he wasn’t your friend yet- he wouldn’t let himself become friends with a girl and one like you._

_“no,” he spat, looking back at you as he stood in front of the slide. “i got here first.”_

_you scrunched you’re face up in anger, and he laughed at you. “your face looks so weird right now, are you alright?”_

_you took in a big gasp, throwing your head back and letting out a wail. he jumped, “stop that! i’ll get in trouble-“_

_you ran towards the slide, arms first, and took your rightful spot to go down it. you laughed as you went down, hearing rumbling above you and yelling and tsukishima followed you. he crashed on top of you, making you actually start to cry._

_in third grade, tsukishima was finally able to beat you in test scores. he got the special prize for having the highest grade- a pencil that smelled like strawberries. when he said that you were just getting stupid and he was smarter, you cried. he tried to quiet you down, and when he was looking around the room to make sure no one heard you... you grabbed the pencil._

of course he only took the few times you actually cried and held it against you, but you never did the same to him. you still remembered the day he cried about his brother like it was yesterday, even though he tries to avoid it. that was tsukishima: if someone catches him being upset he tries to avoid it.

just like when in fourth grade, at the playground you three were playing with some of the sixth graders. they had complained that they didn’t want to play with little kids, they didn’t want to play with any toys or stupid games. that was how tsukishima was told to kiss you on the cheek, that or yamaguchi. 

_“ew.” he had said, both you and yamaguchi looked offended. but tsukishima just sighed, leaning over and kissing your cheek with a quick peck. he wiped his mouth after, his cheeks pink._

_“what, is she your girlfriend?” the older boys laughed, pointing at him. he then shifted the blame to you, saying that you had told him to do it after all._

_“aww, that’s her little boyfriend!” they started to laugh at you, as if that changed the meaning of what they said. you looked up to tsukishima for help, you always saw him helping yamaguchi out when he was in trouble and you guys were all friends now, why wasn’t he helping you?_

_“i-i’m not! tsukishima’s breath stinks!” you wiped your cheek dramatically, wiping it on his sleeve. “i was just trying to be nice so you don’t have to kiss a boy!” the tears were already welling up in your eyes. you stormed off, yamaguchi running after you. tsukishima would trudge back too, he didn’t want to hang out with those kids anyway._

that was the first fight between you and tsukishima, and it lasted nearly 2 weeks. yamaguchi was his messenger, and yours too. while you sat to the left of him, tsukishima was to his right. you felt bad because yamaguchi got in trouble all week for talking back and forth.

_“you can tell tsukishima that unless he apologizes i’m never talking to him again.” you whispered into yamaguchi’s ear. he leaned over to tsukishima, exchanging whispers._

_“he says he doesn’t care.” you narrowed your eyes, crossing your arms._

_“tell him that i know where his stupid plushy is, and if he knows any better he’ll stop acting like a girl.”_

_yamaguchi only sighed, tsukishima’s reaction making you cover up your laugh with a hand. he jumped straight up, leaning over his desk to glare at you._

_“what do you want, crybaby?” he hissed._

///

“thank you for driving us!” you and yamaguchi thanked tsukishima’s mom as you guys ran out and straight into the house. she only chuckled, waving you guys off as she got her things out the car.

running up into tsukishima’s room, you and yamaguchi took the liberty to get comfortable.

“your room is always so clean, tsuki!” you teased when he finally made his way up, and he flicked your forehead.

“of course it is. i don’t like a messy room like you do.” 

you stuck your tongue out, and he did the same.

“what should we do over summer? my mom said we should all go to the beach!” yamaguchi sat on the floor against tsukishima’s bed, knees bouncing. 

“we totally should!” you gasped, it has been a while since you went to the beach after all, and you’ve never went together. “tsuki needs some sun too!” you snapped his back, making him double over in the chair he always sits at.

you look over to see his dinosaur figures neatly lined up, even yours.

“aw, i thought you said you hated it!” you giggled, picking up orange-pink dinosaur you got him as a gift. you snatched it back, glaring at you.

“yeah, akiteru must’ve put it up there. i hate it because it’s the wrong color.”

you acted offended, grabbing it back and plucking a marker off his desk. you started drawing on it, adding bigger eyes and eyelashes and even drawing a sailor moon dress on it. you flipped it over, writing the first character of your name on its stomach. 

“there,” you stamped it back on the desk. “since you don’t like it i took it back and made it mine. and i’m going to leave it here so if you throw it out i’ll tell your mom!”

“that makes no sense!”

you flipped it again, writing down his and yamaguchi’s name.

“now it’s all of ours,” you showed him, pushing it against his face. “so if you throw it out you’re just really mean and a bad friend!”

you tossed it to yamaguchi before tsukishima could grab it, falling against him in the chair, leaning on him to watch yamaguchi.

“did i write it wrong again?” you noticed yamaguchi’s snickering, and he nodded. you groaned, spinning around in the chair.

“get off,” tsukishima whined, trying to push you away.

“just push over more!” you pushed him to the side with your hip, using the floor as leverage to spin the chair around. you laughed when he just leaned over, threatening to throw up on you if you went to fast.

you loved your two friends- no, best friends- so much. if it wasn’t for yamaguchi, you’d probably be friends with hide, that would be gross. 

“let’s plan our beach trip!” you spun even harder, nearly tilting the chair over.

///

you and yamaguchi, as always, ran ahead of tsuki and straight to the water. you splashed each other, yamaguchi occasionally adjusting the floaties around his arms. you and tsukishima both teased him about it the whole car ride.

“come on tsuki!” you shouted in unison, throwing water towards him. tsukishima just stood at the shore, the waves that had faded from where they crashed splashing at his feet instead, the white foam sinking into the sand around his feet.

and he just stood there.

“tsuki come on you loser!” you yelled, waving your arms over your head. he looked up, squinting his eyes and shielding his face with his hand.

“i don’t like the water.” he shouted back. you and yamaguchi groaned, then got to whispering of a plan to bring him in.

“oh come on tsuki!” an older males voice laughed, then tsuki started yelling again. it was akiteru, grabbing his brother and dragging him to the ocean. “you gonna let y/n-chan beat you in swimming?” 

“let me go nii-chan!” tsukishima thrashed in his grip, and akiteru started to run faster. tsukishima let out a cry as akiteru threw him like he weighed nothing into the shallow water.

tsukishima got up as quick as he could, spitting out water like a fountain. he wiped down his eyes, when he finally opened them they were red with irritation.

"what was that for?!" he yelled at akiteru, fists balled up at his sides. akiteru laughed, throwing the dinosaur floaty at him, landing perfectly at his head, hanging around his neck. tsukishima's gold eyes looked up to meet yours, just for a moment. the sun rays fell onto his pale skin, illuminating his eyes even further. his eyebrows were tightly creased, trying to look as mad as he could be- but you knew that face.

"are you about to cry?" your laugh felt forced. he looked at you with a new fierceness, but you swore you saw a hint of... embarrassment.

he stomped out the water, akiteru watching him walk away with his hands on his hips. he sighed, a soft look on his face.

“i think he hates me,” he laughed, a weakness in his voice.

“i think that’s just how he is...” yamaguchi pouted, all of you just standing there, watching tsukishima run to his mom. 

“well it’s not our fault he wants to be baby,” you tried to keep a steady voice, you didn’t like talking about your friend like this. “that means we can play with akiteru instead!”

akiteru smiled, his lips lifting into his famous grin. he held your hands as you all went further into the ocean, yamaguchi flailing his legs around.

“yamaguchi stop kicking your legs!” you shouted, pulling yourself up on akiteru’s arm when your feet couldn’t reach the ground anymore. 

“i can’t swim! i lied!” he cried out, clawing at akiteru’s arms as well. the older brother just threw his head back and laughed, suggesting to go back to shore. at this point the two of you were practically hanging on his shoulders, yamaguchi in tears, fearing dropping into the water.

when you all finally came back, tsukishima was sitting next to his mom. he wasn’t doing anything, but he had been already watching you guys.

“and why didn’t you bring tsuki?” his mom scolded her oldest son as soon as she saw him, the pout on her face looked just like tsuki’s. his hands pulled at her dress sleeve, whining at her.

you pointed at tsuki, sitting on the large towel on the sand, dramatically. “because tsuki is big baby!”

“are you two done having fun with my brother?” he suddenly yelled, leaving said brother and his mom shocked.

“you left by yourself! we went out to the deep water without you and it’s your fault.” you huffed. to add insult to injury, you wrapped your arms around akiteru’s neck. “we like akiteru better than you. he can carry us and stuff.”

“good, he can be your brother.”

“come on now you two,” akiteru chuckled nervously, setting the two of you down in the hot sand. “don’t make kei sad!”

“my, what has gotten into you three?” ms. tsukishima pinched your cheeks. “you guys are supposed to be best friends, not fighting!”

this would be your second biggest fight, the fact that akiteru was more fun than tsukishima. you were acting pretty childish, clinging onto akiteru like you were, but tsukishima was being just as childish.

“let’s all just relax, and have something to eat, hm?” ms. tsukishima hummed, pulling out the bag of food she prepared. your sour attitude immediately vanished, crashing onto the blanket and waiting patiently for some food.

“thank you!” yamaguchi and you managed to get out in between bites of watermelon, tsukishima taking small bites out of his own slice. 

you silently hoped that this summer wouldn’t be ruined, knowing that hanging out with only yamaguchi wouldn’t be the same. you guys weren’t a trio for only two to remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking of akiteru...


	3. pink

summer break consisted of going out nearly everyday with your two best friends, practically living in each other’s houses, and staying up all night. it was a match made in heaven, especially since you and tsuki were neighbors and yamaguchi only lived a few streets away.

it was a perfect life for a 6th grader- soon to be middle schooler.

“tsuki!” you wrapped your arms around his body when tsukishima stepped into your room. you all planned to hang out at your house, room finally cleaned and acceptable for visitors. “yama-kun is gonna be a little late, but he’s still coming soon.”

“that’s fine,” tsuki smiled. “what can we do in the mean time?” he stood awkwardly at your doorway, observing your room. the (color) walls, the plushies and stuffed animals covered carelessly by the blanket on your bed. the single poster on your wall that you won when you three had gone to an arcade that one time.

you tapped your chin in thought. “i would say let’s play on our ds but... you don’t have any good games and i already beat all my levels.”

“hey, you didn’t beat them all by yourself. i helped with one, remember?” he strolled over to your nightstand, playing with the butterfly lamp. you followed behind him, hands behind your back.

“yeah yeah, what about volleyball outside?”

“ugh,” he groaned dramatically. “too hot. let’s just stay inside and watch tv or something while we wait for yamaguchi.” you nodded eagerly, jumping to the edge of your bed, turning on your own tv.

tsukishima soon sat himself on the edge of your bed too, a quick glance to him, his hands in his lap and playing with his fingers. you rolled your eyes, scrolling through the channels.

“oh no!” you cried out, tsuki whipping his head to look at you with wide eyes. “we missed the new naruto episode!” you groaned, kicking your feet up and down, messing up the pillows and toys that were all by the headboard. 

“it’s fine,” tsuki only sighed. “i don’t like that show much anyway...”

“what? are you crazy?” you gasped, rolling on your side to poke his back a couple times. you went on a tangent about the anime- your favorite and least favorite characters, favorite fights, and even characters you thought he’d like.

“i don’t know who that guy is,” tsuki raised his eyebrows as you said a random name to him, and you deadpanned.

“who do you know?”

“just the main three.” he grinned, and you groaned in exasperation again.

“ok, well maybe you’re more like sasuke then, without the scary parts. and yama-kun can be naruto!”

“so that leaves you to be the girl, with the pink hair?” he held up a finger, grin stretching larger.

“sa-ku-ra!” you grabbed his finger and shook him by his hand. “and i’m not like her, she’s too obsessed with sasuke!” 

he narrowed his eyes, his smile twitching. “i-is that so?”

that spurred another rant about the show and its characters. he listened to every word you hurriedly said, stumbling over your words and restarting stories whenever you remembered a new detail. he got more comfortable on your bed, now facing you, cross-crossed. you rambled on and on, but he never interrupted once.

you took a deep breath when you finally felt done speaking, falling to your back. tsuki leaned forward on his hands, hovering over your body.

“you can talk so much, and so fast!” a warm, genuine smile on his lips, completely contrasting what he just said. you curled your lip, pushing him away.

“is that a new insult for me?” you scowled, and his eyes got wide.

“what? no!” he sat back up straight, still just that slight couple inches taller than you. “i wasn’t making fun of you.”

you raised your fist. “either you’re lying to me and waiting for me to fall for it or some alien took my best friend and is doing a bad job pretending to be him.”

he laughed, his shoulders bouncing as his body leaned backwards, holding his ankles for support. his cheeks were dusted with pink, you never thought tsuki could look so relaxed and actually laugh that hard. was what you said really that funny?

you felt a smile creep up on you, snorting when tsuki started to point and laugh at you a little harder. you heard rushed footsteps coming towards your door, a familiar chime of a keychain that was linked to a certain someone’s backpack-

“y/n-chan- tsuki!” yamaguchi slammed the door open, his arms above his head.

“yama-kun, you made it!” you jumped out of bed, leaping over to your other best friend and bear hugging him. you squeezed him as tight as you could, moving side to side.

“come tsuki, hug him too, it’s been weeks!” you turned around, motioning for the blonde to hurry on over and join the hugs. he shook his head, completely composed now. your smile stood rigid, his mood had dropped drastically.

tsuki sat back on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees. his lips were relaxed- not in a smile but in a resting frown now. he had just laughed a few seconds ago, and the only thing that remained was the pink of his cheeks. when your eyes met for that brief moment, he instantly focused on something else in your room.

“tsukiii, you don’t miss me?” yamaguchi whined, separating from you finally and crossed his arms. 

“it wasn’t like you were gone forever,” he shrugged, his leg bouncing up and down. his eyes darted all around the room, and you could tell he was biting the inside of his lip. “can you believe y/n-chan still has stuffed animals?” he chuckled.

yamaguchi snickered behind you, sneaking past you and pulling the covers off your bed, picking up one of the plushies. he raised it above his head, like a trophy.

“proof that y/n-chan is still a little kid!” he gasped, awing at the sheer amount you had hidden.

“l-leave then alone!” you screamed, ready to tackle yamaguchi to the ground. you wondered why tsuki had to say that, he didn’t mention it when he first came in, he had all the chances in the world. it was weird, choosing to act that differently and weird when yamaguchi came... you had no time to think of it when you a pillow fight had ensued, yamaguchi holding your stuffed cat hostage.

you wound your arms back with the pillow in hand, smacking the wall. except it wasn’t a wall, it was tsuki. 

flames erupted behind him when he stood up, adjusting his glasses with one movement of his fingers. 

“yamaguchi,” he only said. the green-haired boy threw him another pillow over, and he grabbed it with no issues. he pulled his arms back and smacked you across the head, and thus the fight began. you all jumped around the room, along the lines the game turning into ‘don’t touch the lava’ and your bed being the safe spot, pushing the two of them away whenever they got too close.

“no, you can’t stand on my pillows!” you shouted, hurling the stuffed animals you swore to protect at the two boys.

“why? it’s not cheating!” tsuki threw one back, and you easily dodged. yamaguchi agreed with a sneer.

“i don’t care about that, i sleep on those pillows you idiots!” 

///

you three walked yamaguchi outside, where his mom was waiting to pick him up. you gave him a big hug, insisting that tsuki did the same. he shook his head, settling on waving goodbye as they drove off. 

“why don’t you ever wanna hug him?” you asked as you two walked back inside. he only shrugged in response.

tsuki’s mom told him to come home soon too, but he always liked to drag out his time. sometimes he even begged for a sleepover, on the very rare occasions he felt especially excited from the play date.

you pushed his shoulder as you stepped in, rolling your eyes. he ran to your room to get his things, coming back down shortly after.

he stood awkwardly in front of you, hands on the straps of his little backpack, carrying the things he always brought over- toys, sometimes his homework, and a change of clothes in case they got dirty.

“your mom called, she wants you home now.” you cooed, waving the house phone in his face. he pressed it to his ear, talking with his mom only for a few seconds to tell her he was leaving.

you opened the door for him, “ladies first!” you giggled.

“oh ha ha,” he shook his head disapprovingly. he stepped through the door, standing there yet again.

“you gonna leave? i need to take a bath soon.” you rolled back and forth on your heels, swinging the door with your body. he coughed, clearing his throat.

he turned back around, pulling you into a hug. you were shocked, in the very least. you didn’t even have enough time to hug him back or feel happy that he decided to hug you- hug someone- before he let go and was already running across the lawn to his house

you stood there for a while, blinking a couple times to make sure this was reality. did that really just happen?


	4. freshman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school time yay

"yoo, tsuki!" you were in front of tsuki's house, jumping on your feet as you waited for him to come outside. he obviously wasn’t as excited as you were to go to school this morning, but the smile on his face when he saw you was priceless.

he coughed into his fist when he noticed you staring, trying to stop smiling. you looped your arms around his arm, leaning against him as you walked. 

“i can’t believe we’re finally in high school!” you giggled, tugging on him a bit.

“it’s only our first year, no need to be such a kid about it.” he huffed.

“yeah, you’re right... i’m still kinda worried about wearing a skirt everyday,” you pouted, looking down to watch it bounce against your thighs as you two walked, rubbing the edges of the blue fabric between your fingers. “it’s a bit short... i wonder if i could ask for a new one?”

“i don’t think they’ll let you. just wear tights under them,” tsukishima answered you quickly, surprising you for a second. he glanced away again. “or something.”

you chuckled, pushing him a little harder and stepping up to be in front of him, walking backwards.

“you sure you just don’t wanna look up my skirt, tsukii~?” you cooed. he glared at you, shaking his head. you only laughed, going back to his side. he had been over your house when you got your uniforms, insisting on getting his opinion.

_“ok ok, close your eyes!” you grinned, hiding the skirt behind your back. tsuki nodded, covering his eyes with his large hand. you shimmied out of your house pants, slipping on the new skirt, checking yourself out in the mirror. you pouted, noticing how it was showing more of your legs than you’d anticipated. did they mess up the size?_

__

_you turned to see the back, nearly flashing yourself. your eyes scaled up the mirror, to see tsukishima staring at you. you whipped your body around, pulling down the offending uniform._

_“tsuki! i didn’t tell you to open your eyes!” you barked, and he laughed._

_“but you were done changing, right?” he leaned back on his hands, noticing his eyes focusing on the mirror again. he was technically right, but he was still in the wrong._

_“ugh, you’re gross. but it’s short, right? i’m not crazy?” you loosened your grip on the material, looking away from him, a sudden shyness overwhelming you. he hummed, hand on his chin._

_“why don’t you spin?”_

_you raised an eyebrow, “are you serious? you really are gross.”_

_“it’ll only be to help, don’t be weird about it y/n.” he rolled his eyes, pointing out one of his fingers and swirling it a circle. with your arms crossed, you stomped in a quick circle. you stared him down, and he shook his head, spinning his finger again._

_you did a proper twirl, sneering at him as he pretended to be in thought again._

_“well, i did see only the-“_

_you tackled him back into your bed, nearly ripping his head off as you started slapping around his body._

_“you’re such a gross pervert, tsuki!”_

///

“wow, karasuno is huge!” you gasped, shaking around tsukishima as you guys stepped through the school gate.

“it’s not that big, it’s just bigger than the middle school,” tsukishima scoffed, smirking as he scrolled on his phone. “yamaguchi is inside by the lockers.” he pointed towards the door, tugging you along gently.

when you walked in to the actual school, you saw yamaguchi. he had went to some over-the-summer camp thing, and you hadn’t seen him physically ever since you graduated middle school.

“yama-kun!” you cried out, almost actually crying, running into his arms. yamaguchi held out his arms as wide as he could when he saw you, a big grin on his face. he scooped you up when you finally collided with him, spinning you around.

“did you bulk up or something over summer!?” you gasped, holding his shoulders. he had never been able to pick you up before- only because he just couldn’t pick _anything_ up, he was super weak as a kid- but here he was, spinning you around and everything.

“haha, i don’t know, maybe? i have been playing as much volleyball as i could these couple months!” he chuckled sheepishly, setting you down when he met eye contact with tsukishima. “tsuki! you got taller!”

“yeah.” his voice was smooth and ice-cold, his face was completely blank and void of the previous emotion he just had. your hands gripped yamaguchi’s school shirt, looking up at tsukishima in concern.

he hadn't been like this for a while, the last time he did something like this was when you three were much younger. he had been fine all summer, you were able to hang out with him all the time, you thought he was getting better at these things...

“what’s with the face, tsuki? don’t miss me?” yamaguchi laughed, stepping up to he much taller male and slapping his shoulder. 

“good to have you back, now you can deal with this one.” tsukishima smirked, pulling you into his chest from behind, resting his chin on the top of your head. you instantly relaxed, it was relieving that tsuki was just being stubborn.

you elbowed his stomach, slipping away from him.

“let’s just head to class, we only have the first few classes together so we have to make it count!” you put your hand on your hip, reading the schedule on the sheet of paper you crumpled in your pocket.

“you say that as if we’ll never see each other again.” tsukishima groaned, finally standing up straight and fully recovered from your blow.

“well if we’re all gonna be playing sports, then we really won’t have a lot of-“

“all of us?” yamaguchi widened his eyes, leaning forward as if to see if the words truly came out of your mouth. you nodded slowly and with exaggeration, smiling.

“i know you guys are doing volleyball, and i’m gonna join the girls team!”

“so you’re not gonna be our cheerleader? what a shame.” tsukishima sighed, dodging yet another hit to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortish chapter but i think i’m done with the basic background of the relationship, so from here on out it’ll be more like the tags say ;) if ur this far thank u for reading this far thru lol


	5. only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsuki pov!!!

i found myself back at home after school, sitting at the desk like always. i didn’t go sign up for volleyball like i said i would, maybe tomorrow. i closed my eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. what the hell were you thinking? 

hugging yamaguchi like that, letting yourself be twirled around like you were his princess. you didn’t do that for me, so why was he so special? 

“ah,” i cursed under my breath, the syllabus paper in my hand crumpled beyond recognition. i took another deep breath, trying to shake away the memory of you and him. i reminded myself that yamaguchi was _my_ best friend, he was first after all, i shouldn’t think of him like this.

i only managed to fill out three of the seven papers assigned before i found myself with the urge to look at you again. i hate this feeling- why do you compel me to do things i don’t want so much? i clicked on the first app, and found myself already typing out your username, the muscle memory burned into my fingers.

_the trio made it to high school!_

was the caption to a picture of you, in between me and yamaguchi. i sighed, swiping to the other pictures you included. the short video you took of you and i as we walked our way to school, an overly-filtered and posed picture with yamaguchi, and the recreation of a photo of us when we were in middle school.

i scrolled to the comments. tons of your female friends commenting cute little emojis and the annoying copy and paste “can’t wait for the memories!” talk. i found myself typing something, the keyboard waiting for a letter command.

_i don’t think i allowed you to post these pictures of me_

no no, too much and too overbearing. it’s not like i don’t want all your friends and random followers seeing who is most important to you.

_love you, can’t wait to spend_

definitely too much. i couldn’t even finish the sentence.

i continued reading the comments, yamaguchi’s familiar profile picture standing out.

_so pretty!! holy shit look at my best friend!!!_

i curled my lip, my eye started to twitch. was he a fucking girl or something? he had other comments too, annoying use of emojis, annoying amount of compliments, annoying.

so fucking annoying, just like you.

i gave up and just liked the post, you clearly didn’t need my comments when you had 231 of them already saying all you needed. what would my forced words mean?

nothing.

i leaned back in my chair, rubbing my hand over my face and groaning. i tilted my head back, facing the wall behind me. the poster that you made me put up, that stupid anime. now every time family members come into my room, they think i’m into that. it’s a waste of breath to try and explain it was yours, it only leads to more interrogating me.

yet i can’t bear to take it down, just like how i couldn’t throw away any of your things you gave me, or give back the things you left here. i glanced to the closet, remembering the set of clothes folded up on the top shelf. over summer you washed them, but didn’t stay long enough the next morning to get them back. no matter, i’ll keep them safe. where no one can see.

i sat up straight, smoothing out the papers and finishing everything i needed to. i can’t get so easily distracted. you are so bad for me. 

i placed the pen against the desk carefully, picking at the skin around my nails with my thumb. 

what if yamaguchi feels like this around you? i’m not stupid, i know it’s you that he talks about. especially during middle school, he was hopeless.

_“what’s got you so... smiley?” i poked yamaguchi’s cheek with my pencil. he only smiled harder._

_“someone made me happy today, that’s all.” he giggled, scribbling little hearts into the sides of his notebook. he was on his stomach, kicking his feet back and forth._

_i raised an eyebrow, only one thought coming to mind, one person. the only person we talk to._

_“is it y/n?” i sighed._

_“w-what?” he squeaked, hiding behind his book._

_“you did see her before coming over, that’s why i said that.” i lied. ever since you officially became apart of our friendship, he acts like he’s never met another girl before._

_“noooo...” he had the notebook directly on his face now, fingers gripping the covers. gross, his hands were sweating, you could see it rub off on the plastic._

_“if you like her, tell her.” i knew he couldn’t do it. kids in elementary school like to take their school crushes way to seriously, starting rumors and playing stupid little games to see if the other person likes them back. if he really wanted to, he could’ve and just passed it off as being too childish._

_“no, i can’t tsuki! high school starts soon, and i’ll be gone during the summer... maybe next year!” he popped up from behind his shield, puffing out his chest confidently and grinning._

_“sure,” i shook my head, the pressure of my pencil against the page breaking the lead tip with a small snap. “just don’t wait forever. either she’s gonna friend zone you or find someone else.”_

_“w-why would you say that?” he cried. “you should be my wingman!”_

_i nearly threw up all over the floor. “because? not to be mean but if she liked you as much as you do, she would probably tell you. she’s never one to be secretive.”_

_“yeah well maybe she’s just shy!” he crossed his arms, and i shrugged. no point in wasting precious air arguing with someone dense like him._

i groaned into my hands, wanting to slam my head into the wall. after today, yamaguchi would probably stare at his ceiling tonight, thinking about how to confess to you. he would only think of it- think of a perfect world where i was his best man and you and him were high school lovers who then got married and live a happy life together- but it would only ever be in his own head. the fantasy is ruined when i’m involved.

i pulled my hands down my face, pulling the skin under my eyes with the motion of my fingers. he would probably hug his pillow at night, thinking of your body against his, trying to recreate the first close contact he’s had with you like that. we weren’t kids anymore, that was for sure. we both became taller than you, and you...

i smirked under my hands. one thing i had over yamaguchi, was that i spent all summer with you. bathing suit shopping, trying new school clothes, family beach trips. yamaguchi’s summer was filled with gross greasy-haired males going through puberty and playing in the dirt. i shuddered at the thought.

but even still, i couldn’t even let him think that he has a chance. i think it could be easy, but a lot of work. a lot of fucking work, all for you... 

i took out my phone, going to the inconspicuous auto-generated ‘utilities’ folder. i swiped, revealing an app that wasn’t just the random unused apps. i let out a sigh of relief as i opened it, all the photos of you loading up after typing in the passcode.

i’ve decided. it’ll only be me and you in the end. no one will be able to have you, i won’t allow anyone to even want you. i pressed my palm against my arm, grinning. the phantom feel of your chest pressing against my upper arm- i gulped as i zoomed into one of the beach pictures we took.

only you and i, that’s all i need.


	6. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small time skip, enough for everyone to be playing volleyball and such :3

your leg bounced as you sat on the train, heading home. you stared down at your phone, all your texts and two calls to tsukishima were all missed. you adjusted the strap of your backpack as you stood up for your stop, holding the gym bag in your other hand. 

as you got off the train, you sprinted out of the station, legs leading you down the way home. but you weren’t exactly going to your own home- you headed straight toward the tsukishima residence next door and knocked at the door.

“y/n! what a pleasant suprise, are you coming from practice?” his mom opened the door with a warm smile. you nodded, still in your uniform and a bit sweaty. “here for kei?”

“yes, i am.” you giggled, mirroring her smile. although inside you were pissed beyond words, you wouldn’t dare show that in front of ms. tsukishima, the saint herself.

“yo, y/n-chan!”

you widened your eyes at the sight of akiteru, walking through the kitchen doorway, waving his hand. you gave him a fist bump, still bewildered by him being home.

is this why tsukishima was acting like this?

“kei is up in his room, might be sleeping? he said practice was hard today.” akiteru let out a hearty laugh, which then faded to an awkward chuckle. “good to see you.” he nodded, then headed back where he came. you turned on your heel and went upstairs, ready to knock off the door of tsuki’s room off its hinges.

“tsukishima!” you shouted as you slammed open the door, catching him scrambling to take off his headphones and shut his laptop closed. 

“what the hell are you doing here?” he leaned back in that stupid old desk chair, sticking one leg out. you crossed your arms and huffed, closing the door closed so the two downstairs wouldn’t hear the argument about to commence.

“you idiot!” you seethed, stepping forward to him. “you haven’t at all added to our project, which is due tonight remind you, and if we don’t get a good grade i’m gonna lose rights to play in my next game!”

“you seriously came over here just for that?” his face held no emotion, no remorse for this detrimental problem. you furrowed your eyebrows, forehead tensing.

“tsuki, i’m not gonna be able to play in the game next week!”

“not my problem you can’t keep your grades up,” he shrugged. “shouldn’t have decided to play a sport if you can’t keep up.”

you wanted to punch him across the face, but it seemed your pure rage wasn’t getting to him.

“can you please just do it before midnight? i really-“

“why is everything always about you?” he suddenly groaned, standing up to full height to properly face you, scowl on his face.

“excuse me?” you scoffed. “i texted you and tried calling you, but-“

“i have my own things to deal with-“

“what? akiteru again?” you rolled your eyes.

he fell silent, the muscles in his face completely relaxing. his hands were balled into fists at his sides, and you took a step back. you raised your hands up, swallowing the remaining spit in your mouth.

“i didn’t mean it like that,” you lowered your voice, his oddly calm face scaring you. he licked his lips, opening his mouth to speak, then closed it. he pressed his thumb and pointer finger to the bridge of his nose, lifting up his glasses.

“you are so annoying. seriously.” he sighed.

“i’m sorry tsuki, i didn’t know he was here-“

“you just talked to him downstairs, you said that on purpose, y/n.” he hissed, pointing an accusing finger to you. the beating heart in your chest jumped to your throat, this topic was sensitive to tsuki, so you learned. over the summer he told you about how he saw his brother crying his eyes out in his room, and he opened up to you about that day at the game.

you and tsuki developed a more personal relationship, sharing secrets you two somehow didn’t know during late-night calls and getting comfortable with each other. so this tsuki- this aggressive and accusing tsuki- was scary.

“if you want to talk about it we can-“

“i don’t want to talk about anything. i don’t know why you even came over if your only goal was to yell at me.”

you looked down at your feet, playing with your fingers. 

“i just... you were ignoring my texts. i wanted to make sure you were alright.” he got quiet again. 

“you don’t have to anymore,” he lowered his voice now. “i’m not a little kid anymore. you don’t need to comfort me like that.”

you pouted, now trying to just make light of the situation. you raised your arms, making grabbing motions with your hands. “aww, you don’t want any y/n-hugs tsuki?” you giggled, closing the space between you to throw your arms around him. your breath was caught in your lungs when tsuki pushed you roughly off him, sending you crashing to the floor.

you gasped, catching yourself before your head hit the floor. if your sore body and training taught you anything, it was how to fall to the ground properly.

“what the hell tsukishima?!” your voice shook more than you’d like as you stood up, taking a step back. he stared at you with that blank expression again, averting his eyes from you. you rubbed your elbow, waiting for him to say something.

he stayed quiet.

you shook your head, grabbing your things and turning to leave as quick as you could.

“let me go.” you said sternly when you felt his hand wrap around your wrist. he squeezed it, and you turned your head around in defeat. you knew that look on his face, he knew he messed up but he didn’t have it in him to say he was wrong.

“you’re not a kid anymore,” your voice was barely above a whisper. “so if you don’t want me to treat you like one, don’t act like one.” you ripped your arm away, running down the stairs and saying goodbye to his mom and brother, avoiding the usual long goodbye hug from him.

///

you slammed your pillow against your face for the millionth time that night, some spots wet from tears you had cried a while ago. what a thing to spend your entire weekend thinking of- the worst fight you’ve ever had with tsukishima and it was yet another stupid reason.

but he shouldn’t have thrown you to the ground like that!

but you were being really pushy and yelling at him...

but he had no right!

but you had known that something was up with him...

he’s still on the whole brother thing?

it might make sense, but it’s not your sense to make...

you groaned into the pillow, nearly screaming.

you can’t baby him forever!

but he’s never been babied before...

i can provide the comfort for him...

i can help him!

“i’m an idiot.” you rubbed your wrist, remembering how he squeezed it. the face he made. the pleading in his eyes. you could tell everything about him- he wanted so many things but was too afraid to say. you smacked your head, the internal argument already starting in your head.

you sat up to take a couple breaths since you were suffocating yourself for an hour. taking a deep breath, you made up your mind: “i’ll ignore the bastard until he learns his lesson.” 

you sat there for a few seconds, pondering what to do know. you couldn’t call him or text him, and you weren’t going to get yamaguchi involved. you settled on playing on your switch all night.

that didn’t prove helpful- waking up half an hour late for school and arriving late to second period with no valid excuse. you trudged to your desk, clutching your bag close to you for comfort. you missed your morning class with tsukishima and yamaguchi, so you hadn’t seen them yet.

you smacked your cheeks, earning a few head turns. you weren’t supposed to be thinking about him! you felt a buzz at your hip, taking out your phone stealthily, a message from yamaguchi!

_heyyyy where r u? tsuki is like freaking out_

you almost laughed out loud, tsukishima kei, freaking out?

_well not exactly freaking out, but you know what i mean._

you smiled as you texted back.

_i think i’m the only other person who knows what you mean. also i’m not speaking to him._

oops, you brought yamaguchi into it. you carelessly hit send, closing your eyes and gripping your phone tighter. another buzz, the notification instead being for tsuki, followed by all the cute little emojis.

_why are you ignoring me?_  
_i didn’t mean to do what i did_

you rolled your eyes. the teacher was going around the room, so you quickly pocketed your phone and got started on doing the actual work assigned. after this class was lunch, so you weren’t too keen on the idea of having to do work during your only break.

the bell did soon ring, and you were thankful you finished your work in time. you took out the food you prepared yourself in the little time you had this morning, catching one of your friends before she left the class.

“aya-chan!” you caught her by the keychain on her backpack. “could you please, pretty please get me a (flavor) drink? i’ll give you the money!” you pleaded, hands clasped together. she smiled, nodding.

“of course! i was going anyway.” aya gave a soft giggle as she took the coins you offered her, heading out the class. she was an angel, truly.

you took out your phone again, ready to video call yamaguchi. the food couldn’t even reach your mouth when it dropped to your lap, the phone screen illuminated with _twenty-three_ messages from tsuki.

you quickly unlocked your phone, scrolling up to read the first messages.

_didn’t i say that?  
hello?  
did you come to school?  
did you tell yamaguchi?  
hello  
stop ignoring me  
y/n_

a few more messages like that, then the icing on the cake:

_i’m sorry  
i really didn’t mean to hurt you  
it’s just been a lot with akiteru back  
i can tell you later_

aya came back with the drink you asked for, and you thanked her generously. you opened it up and took the first sip, washing down the food you ate. you pondered if you should continue ignoring him, even though his apology made you at least a little bit happy.

“y/n-chan, you did come to school today!” yamaguchi suddenly appeared at the door of your classroom, and speak of the devil.

“did you get my texts?” tsukishima strolled up in front of your desk, standing there awkwardly. his voice was low and shushed, as if he didn’t want anyone to hear that he was messaging you.

you shrugged, and he got a little closer to your desk. if he said anything to you then, you didn’t hear. yamaguchi leaned over to give you a hug, which you gladly returned. when you sat back down, you glanced up to tsukishima expectantly, chin resting on your palm as you sipped on your drink.

he languidly blinked, glancing to yamaguchi.

“be careful when you hug her, she didn’t shower last night.” tsukishima said loudly, pointing to you. you stood up abruptly, pressing your hands against the desk.

“what the hell tsukishima?” a few heads turned, the girls snickering behind their hands. you blushed in embarrassment, sitting back down. 

“yeah tsuki, you had the idea to come over here and then you just make fun of her? if she didn’t shower-“

“yamaguchi, i did shower last night!” you whined, placing your face in your hands. “he only said that because i was over late last night.”

“oh?” yamaguchi laughed, looking in between you two.

“not like that.” the two of you said in unison.

“anyway... i’ll tell you on the way home, alright?” tsukishima sighed, tapping a finger on your desk. you looked up, rolling your eyes.

“whatever, jerk.” you stuck your tongue out.

“whatever, you crybaby.” tsukishima mocked your voice, flicking your forehead. “come on yamaguchi, class starts soon so we should head back.” 

you waved as they both walked out, now stuck to face humiliation from your class.

“fighting with your boyfriend, y/n-chan?” one of your classmates giggled, turning her chair around to face you. 

“he’s _not_ my boyfriend. we’re all friends.” you pouted.

“best friends, right?” 

you nodded.

“super close, riiight?”

you buried your face in your arms, laughing awkwardly. even though majority of your class came from the middle school, you knew the teasing would get worse now that you were in high school. no one saw you three as ‘just friends’ anymore, there had to be at least one of you that liked someone else.

but it wasn’t like that, no matter how hard you tried to convince everyone else, and yourself.


End file.
